


Together

by slayingdragons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayingdragons/pseuds/slayingdragons
Summary: He thought he’d go anywhere as long as he could be together with his dearest, just like he’d always been.





	Together

That night, rain hits the earth hard. So hard that the buzzing city noises are drowned in the sound of the dripping rain. Colorful flower-like umbrellas start blooming on the streets, covering people who are walking on the otherwise dull streets of the city. Those who don’t bring their umbrellas with them rush to take cover under the canopy of cafes and shops. It’s funny sometimes how people do everything they can to avoid water but jump head first into trouble, or so Son Hyunwoo thinks as he stares down at the people on the street.

He smiles a little at how it reminds him of a very close friend of his, always getting into trouble on impulse without thinking twice. In the end, it’s Hyunwhoo who has to save him every time. He never complains, not even once. It’s just how it has always been since they were just kids growing up in a slum around the town border. The place they lived in was a nasty neighborhood where thugs roam free and bad things happen on a daily basis to them. They never had any parents, not the ones that they knew of. They were raised by the homeless guys on the area and had to fight for their own survival ever since they were able to walk on their own feet.

Hyunwoo is never one to complain, but life was hard back then. On good days, some people gave them money and food. On bad days, they had to steal just to fill their stomach. The thugs didn’t make it any better for them either. They took food and money from others, sometimes they did something worse. His smile fades at the thought of this. He doesn’t really care about the things that happen to himself, but it’s a whole different story when it comes to his dear Wonho. He had always been the target of the thugs due to his pale complexion and frail body. The thugs did everything they could think of to the kid; slurs, violence, even sexual assault. Hyunwoo protected him every single time and he, too, always ended up with wounds on his small body. Wonho always yelled at him whenever he tried to protect him, he said he could protect himself and he wasn’t afraid of the thugs. Hyunwoo knew that his friend just didn’t want him to get hurt too, because even if he didn’t say it out loud, Hyunwoo knew Wonho was afraid of the thugs from the way he was trembling every time they were around.

Their life changed when a gang took over the area. The gang was so strong they drove the thugs out and controlled the neighborhood as if it was their own home, allowing the residents to live a much safer life even though they still had to struggle to get money and food. Hyunwoo and Wonho were 13 at the time. Wonho adored the gang so much he swore he’d someday be a member and protect others just like how they protected his neighborhood. Hyunwoo played along, he thought he’d go anywhere as long as he could be together with his dearest friend, just like he’d always been. The gang members took them with open arms. They let them both train with them, and they even taught them some neat fighting tricks. They all said even if they both end up not being members, it would do them good to know how to defend themselves properly.

Years of training had changed two kids into two capable young adults. When they both reached the age of 18, the boss officially asked them to join the gang. Wonho was so ecstatic that it took him all of his might not to jump around in front of the boss. Hyunwoo remembers seeing a tint of pink on both Wonho’s pale cheeks when he excitedly agreed to join the gang. Hyunwoo smiled at the sight and calmly agreed to the offer too. As he said, he’d go wherever Wonho go. They both got their gang tattoo the next day, a black dragon sleeve tattoo on their right arm.

With their capability, it didn’t take long for them to climb up the ranks, and in just 5 years, they were both trusted to run a whole city together, the east side was under Wonho’s supervision, and the west side was under Hyunwoo’s. “Wonho of the East and Hyunwoo of the West,” as referred by the gang members, ran one of the most successful areas controlled by the gang. They had never been to a big city before then, and Wonho was so impressed with the massive skyscrapers there were in the city. Hyunwoo still remembers how his friend looked up the whole time on their first day while muttering inaudible ‘whoa’s. Needless to say, he was smitten. Since then, staring at the buildings from a hill near the city border is one of their most favorite things to do.

“It’s so massive, the buildings! When you watch them at night, you can see the lights turning off bit by bit as people leave their offices. And if you look properly, the color of each building is different despite the outer wall being all glass windows. It never bores me!” Wonho always said.

They had to admit though, there are bad things the gang do that they never thought they would be doing. Killing is one of them. In this world that they live in now, it’s kill or be killed during a gangwar, and gangwars aren’t rare. The first time they killed others on a gangwar, Wonho stayed awake the whole night, shaking. He couldn’t forget the look on the guy’s eyes and it haunted him. It wasn’t like Hyunwoo had it easy after it happened, but he handled it better than Wonho did. That night, they both stayed up and stared at the skyscrapers to calm Wonho down.

Hyunwoo finally looks up to see the skyscrapers around him. Looking at skyscrapers from the same level is a whole different experience than looking at them from the ground level. In his silent stare, he notices some of the lights being turned off, and the now dark building seems to emit a green shade. He chuckles a bit, realizing that Wonho was right about the buildings having different colors. He never saw those colors before.

A lightning glares, followed by a strong wind. The heavy rain’s going to turn into a storm very soon. It reminds Hyunwoo of a huge clash that happened a few weeks ago during a stormy night. This territory of theirs has been in a tense power struggle in between two gangs for quite a while now. Another gang as strong as theirs suddenly showed up and claimed the territory as theirs. Several wars had broken out in the area ever since and honestly, the other gang was so strong they didn’t know how much longer they could keep the area. That fight a few weeks ago had convinced them of the possibility to lose.

Sure enough, just yesterday, another clash happened and this time, they were caught off guard. Their people were wiped out in a matter of hours, leaving just them both. The boss was never wrong about them, they really were a strong duo. They managed to fight until only three of the enemies were left. The next thing happened so fast, Hyunwoo didn’t even realize until a couple of seconds after. One of the guys pulled out a gun while they were disabling the other two. Wonho noticed the gun aimed at Hyunwoo and jumped straight to block the bullet. Hyunwoo never remembers what happened after. The next thing he knew, all the enemies were dead and he was holding Wonho in his arms. The bullet hit his abdomen.

“You’re gonna be okay, alright? I’ve called the ambulance.” Hyunwoo said, on the verge of tears. His voice was trembling so badly, as if to say those words not only to Wonho, but also to himself.

Wonho chuckled softly. “Wow, I’ve never seen you showing so much emotion before. I guess this is a good thing,” was all he said.

The ambulance came a minute late. Wonho bled to death in Hyunwoo’s arms. Hyunwoo didn’t sleep that night. In fact, he did nothing. He felt nothing. He thought of nothing. He was just… empty. It was as if a part of himself was taken away from him by force, leaving him with an endless void inside. He somehow managed to drag himself to Wonho’s funeral, but he never came back home. Instead, here he is, standing at the top of the building Wonho loved the most.

“You know what, we could die any moment now, judging from the situation. If that time ever comes, don’t die before me. I refuse to live even a minute in a world without you.”

Hyunwoo remembers Wonho saying that after their fight a few months back while laughing as if he had cracked the funniest joke in the world. Hyunwoo finds himself answering “Yeah, me too.” to the fragment of his imagination. He closes his eyes and feels a strong wind pushing him forward to where Wonho is.


End file.
